CROSSED Shippuden
by blacking
Summary: A pesar de ganarle a Kaguya esta encontró la manera de ganar, enviando a Naruto y Sasuke al infierno... O a lo mas parecido. Crossed un mundo retorcido en donde un extraños virus azota a la humanidad, convirtiendo a sus victimas en asesinos despiadados, violadores y masoquistas, a los cuales destensaran a sus propias familias, Crossover, Personajes oc,
1. Prologo

Fic basado en la obra literaria de Gore y horror de Garth Ennis & Jacen Burrows y de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic está inspirado en el Fic de Tormentus (Crossed: Race to survive),

Nota; aclaratoria, esta obra no tiene relación con la obra de Tormentus a excepción de ciertos aspectos que he de admitir que me parecieron buenos, aclaro que no es una copia ni plagio por futuros mal entendidos,

ADVERTENCIA; esta historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte, gore, sexo explícito así como escenas de violación explicita, racismo y marginación social, absténgase de leer si es menor de edad... (aja)

Bueno y aquí una nueva historia de mi repertorio sin terminar... bueno he de admitir que después de encontrar el fic de Tormentus me anime de hacer uno de esta sangrienta obra de arte Gore de la cual soy fan, no tendré ninguno original pero en mi compu tiene todos los volúmenes en español

* * *

Prologo

* * *

'POV'

Nos habían jodido, Kaguya aunque había perdido, se las había arreglado para lanzarnos a un vórtice dimensional

Nos había lanzado a una zona oscura, flotábamos en la nada, quizás al fin de cuentas ella había ganado, nadie podía liberar él Mugen Tsukuyomi, al final de cuentas que podían hacer, pero lo que me dolía mas era ver aquel rostro de desesperación de mi "hermano"

'FIN POV'

'POV'

Sentía que caería en la locura, la impotencia y desesperación me consumían, todas esas muertes en balde, todos aquellos que conocía atrapados de por vida mientras sus cuerpos mutaban a esas plantas albinas, quizás todos tenían razón en que no tenía que existir, pero eso solo hubiera sido adelantar estos hechos y alguien hubiera sufrido mi vida

No importaba que hubiera recuperado a los billus, estábamos atrapados, bueno ellos ya no serían usados como armas, ellos me decían que todo estaría bien, que su padre nos ayudaría, realmente quería creer eso, quizás con un milagro seriamos liberados, pero eso era soñar

Pero me alegraba saber que mi amigo se había liberado de su oscuridad, irónico no, lo libere de su oscuridad y ahora nos rodeaba

'FIN POV'

* * *

-ya me harte-dijo el azabache mientras cómo podía sé enderezo en esa oscuridad-Naruto, dame tu mano-dijo serio, lo cual confundió al mencionado

-Sasuke a mí me gustan las mujeres-dijo nervioso, realmente le agradaba oírlo hablar

-dode no estoy jugando creo poder liberarnos y regresar-dijo decidido-Naruto diles a los billus que me den la mitad de su chakra, creo poder abrir un portal para escapar-dijo con una sonrisa decidida

-estás seguro sasu…-pero antes de que diera su opinión sus huéspedes hablaron

-'Naruto hazlo, si hay una posibilidad de escape háganlo'-dijo serio el más fuerte de las 9 bestias de chakra

-'Naruto_san, si hay una forma de que sean libres háganlo, tú luchaste por nosotros es lo menos que podemos hacer'-Dijo el gran mono del grupo

-bien intentémoslo -dijo el rubio oji azul mientras activaba su modo billu y ponía sus manos en la espalda del oji negro e inyectaba una gran cantidad de chakra

Rápidamente formo el susano el cual desenfundo sus espadas, las cuales eran cubiertas por un chakra multicolor

Y con un golpe cruzado en el aire, haciendo que un enorme hueco blanco en la infinidad oscura se abriera, pero este lentamente empezaba a serrarse y sin esperar nada entraron, el enorme ser brillaba junto con la estrellada noche, lentamente el enorme ser empezaba a desvanecerse, por suerte para ellos había tocado el suelo antes, pero por la fuerte fatiga y sobre esfuerzo estos cayeron inconscientes mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por una luz azul y perdían su tamaño

Sin saber cómo a la lejanía podía ver observar un gran destello que iluminaba la noche y tras la luz una gran nube en forma de hongo aparecía

Tras pasar unas horas se despertó un pequeño niño de oscuros cabellos de por lo menos 8 años de edad, sus desgarradas ropas le colgaban, al ver por todos lados vio un bosque que habría paso a lo que parecía un camino de roca negra y del otro unas montañas a lo lejos y echado cerca de él un pequeño niño rubio

-Quizás me dio demasiado chacra como lo que le paso a juugo-dijo sonriente pero, al oír su voz la cual sonaba como la de un niño lo confundió, al observarse mejor vio que su rubio amigo no era el único infantizado, pero antes que se quejara vio como pasando ese extraño camino había un pueblo el cual se encontraba en llamas

Rápidamente se enderezó y sacudió al oji azul

-oye naruto despierta- dijo mientras Este solo refunfuñaba-oye dode hay ramen gratis-con dicho esto este se levantó como resorte

-donde hay ramen gratis-dijo animado pero lo único que residió fue un zape del azabache

-Naruto no es tiempo para tus estupideces-dijo fastidiado el uchiha

-es cierto hay que buscar a los demás-dijo sin tomarle importancia al golpe

-me temo que será inútil, ya que no puedo sentir rastro de chakra alguno-dijo esto sin emoción pero en el rostro del rubio se perdía la sonrisa que tenía-es más, tú eres un sensor no puedes percibir algo con chakra-

Con lo dicho el pequeño niño se concentró y era cierto en un radio de 5 kilómetros no había nada, solo percibía seres sin chakra pero con una oscura aura lo cual izo quererse vomitar

La desesperación invadía al niño rubio, pero antes que pudiera expresarlo…

-Naruto, mira para halla-dijo Sasuke haciendo que viera a las cercanías un pueblo en llamas y de donde se oía gente gritando

-recuerda esto ambos queríamos ser hokages, y un hokage siempre cuida de los más débiles -al decir lo último empezó a correr al pueblo

Rápidamente llegaron a la primera casa y con un salto llegaron al techo de esta

-bueno al parecer no perdimos nuestras habilidades a pesar de no tener nuestras reservas de chakra, pero me siento cansado-dijo el azabache, pero al no residir respuesta de Naruto este lo miro y vio como este veía desde la cornisa de la casa

Curioso se acercó al mismo lugar, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, parecía que el infierno se había desatado en la tierra, frente a ellos se podía ver la locura y aberración encarnada en carne y hueso, por no decir tripas y sangre, personas mutilando a otras, hombres y mujeres profanando cuerpos de muertos y niños siendo devorados vivos en el mejor de los casos, así como otros niños despellejando a los que posiblemente eran sus padres y todos con unas sonorizas visaras, con unas enormes cicatrices rojas en formas de cruces que atravesaban sus rostros

Sasuke rápidamente aparto la mirada de Naruto del infernal espectáculo, al ver más lejos vio como en todo el pueblo era igual, las calles pintadas de rojo mientras esos "demonios" gozaban con el dolor y éxtasis propio o ajeno

-es el infierno, es el infierno- decía Naruto en shock y posible mente con locura, lo sabía mejor que nadie, Naruto tuvo una infancia peor que la suya pero lo había superado o eso creía el

=plashh=

Una resonara bofetada fue lanzada a la cara de este el cual quedo con asombro mientras veía a Sasuke con asombro

-contrólate Naruto, carajo, acaso no eres un shinobi-grito el azabache llamando la atención de los más cercanos

-pero es distinto-dijo alterado-nosotros lo hacemos por una causa, pe... pero..-

-posiblemente sí, pero recuerda esto-dijo mientras se ponía cerca de la cornisa-, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (jutsu gran bola de fuego)-grito mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas bolas de fuego a los "demonios" más cercanos

Los cuerpos de los "demonios" más cercanos se incineraban lentamente y rápidamente caían muertos

Y como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua a Naruto reacciono y haciendo una pose de manos en forma de cruz y grito...

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-grito el rubio haciendo que de la nada saliera una cortina de humo la cual al despejarse se podían observar 5 rubio idénticos a Naruto solo con la diferencia que estos eran a la mitad de su tamaño-pero qué carajo bueno luego me preocupo-dijo asombrado

-ataquen-y con la orden dada los minis clones se lanzaron sobre los demonios aun en pie

Los mini_Narutos empezaron a concentrar energía en sus manos y formar una esfera blanquecina, pero en el poseso estos parecían que sus cuerpos se consumían, dándole una apariencia momificada-Rasengan-gritaron los 5 clones golpeando con la esfera a los "demonios"

Estos al ser tocados por la esfera destrozaba el área tocada, cabeza, abdomen, espina dorsal, todo era destrozado como si estuviera en una licuadora, el número de los "demonios" fue reducido, las bolas de fuego dejaron de volar y los esqueléticos clones explotaron con un puff muy sonoro

Animados por su victoria contra los demonios los cuales no ponían mucha resistencia, se acercaron a las "victimas" de los "demonios", para ayudarles, pero...

Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, estos parecían haber enloquecido o haberse convertido en los "demonios"

Naruto hizo una serie de sellos y de su boca lanzo pequeñas balas de aire que atravesó limpiamente las cabezas de estos, mientras sin saberlo alguien los veía desde lejos y con terror en su rostro

Los pequeños shinobis se fueron del área, y valiente mente entraron aún más al pueblo, encontrando la misma escena en todos lados, después de un rato llegaron a unas tiendas en las cuales parecían haber sido saqueadas, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja entraron sigilosos pegados al techo, y tras verificar que esta se encontraba vacía...

Se podía ver a Naruto buscando ropa a su gusto entre unos aparadores, mientras Sasuke bebía un jugo tomado de uno de los estantes de un local anterior, este había cambiado sus ropas desgarradas por una playera negra y unos chores azules, así como un calzado deportivo blanco de su talla, en su espalda se podía ver una mochila roja en la cual se podía ver que estaba a reventar

-Naruto, sabes que no encontraras nada naranja-dijo divertido viendo como seguía con su búsqueda

-y tú qué sabes-dijo concentrado el rubio

-notaste sus rostros-hablo sin mucho ánimo, le hubiera gustado no tocar ese tema pero por lo que veía, no solo era en este pueblo, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y lo viera mientras sostenía unos bóxer muy grandes

-a que te refieres-dijo el rubio mientras guardaba barias prendas en su mochila, es se levantó, de su lugar y se le acercó

-cuanto llegamos ellos no tenían nada pero después tenían la misma cicatriz en forma de cruz en su rostro-dijo mientras tomaba una maleta en el suelo, la cual tenía mucha comida enlatada

-crees que sea una especie de Jutsu-pregunto curioso el oji azul

-no, por lo que entiendo, en este lugar no hay chakra, ya que no pude invocar a mí halcón-contesto pensativo

-cierto ni los animales tienen, entonces es un virus-volvía a decir Naruto mientras tomaba otra maleta y empezaba a caminar hacia un hoyo en el suelo,-crees que haiga sobrevivientes-

-posiblemente, pero hay algo que tomar en cuanta, cualquiera puede ser un enemigo-dijo esto con seriedad-dos niños pequeños solos, seriamos blanco fácil-dijo haciendo que Naruto se pusiera a pensar-también el hecho que no sabemos y este estado es degenerativo en cuanto a nuestro chakra, también que los bijus entraron en hibernación-

-pero puedo sentir como nuestros chakras se recuperan, talvez podamos recuperar nuestra edad con el tiempo-dijo animado

-Cierto pero cuanto tiempo tomara, yo la tuve difícil en la pubertad y no deseo volverla a pasar rodeado de esas cosas-dijo lo último con fastidio mientras asomaba la cabeza por la salida revisando que no hubiera nadie

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí hay una nueva propuesta espero que les guste y por cierto quero hacer un votacion de que tan explisito sea el Gore ya que Crossed sin Gore no es Crossed


	2. Cap 1

Fic basado en la obra literaria de Gore y horror de Garth Ennis & Jacen Burrows y de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic está inspirado en el Fic de Tormentus (Crossed: Race to survive),

Nota; aclaratoria, esta obra no tiene relación con la obra de Tormentus a excepción de ciertos aspectos que he de admitir que me parecieron buenos, aclaro que no es una copia ni plagio por futuros mal entendidos, Gracias

ADVERTENCIA; esta historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte, gore, sexo explícito así como escenas de violación explicita, racismo y marginación social, absténgase de leer si es menor de edad... (aja)

* * *

 **CROSSED Shippuden**

* * *

Anteriormente en...

-crees que sea una especie de Jutsu-pregunto curioso el oji azul

-no, por lo que entiendo, en este lugar no hay chakra, ya que no pude invocar a mí halcón-contesto pensativo

-cierto ni los animales tienen, entonces es un virus-volvía a decir Naruto mientras tomaba otra maleta y empezaba a caminar hacia un hoyo en el suelo,-crees que haiga sobrevivientes-

-Ahhh...!-soltó un fuerte suspiro-posiblemente, pero hay algo que tomar en cuanta, cualquiera puede ser un enemigo ahora-dijo esto con seriedad-dos niños pequeños solos, serian un blanco fácil-dijo haciendo que Naruto se pusiera a pensar-también el hecho que no sabemos si este estado es degenerativo en cuanto a nuestro chakra, también que los bijus entraron en hibernación y posiblemente nunca despierten-

-pero puedo sentir como nuestros chakras se recuperan, tal vez podamos recuperar nuestra edad con el tiempo-dijo animado

-Cierto pero cuanto tiempo tomara, yo la tuve difícil en la pubertad y no deseo volverla a pasar rodeado de esas cosas-dijo lo último con fastidio mientras asomaba la cabeza por la salida revisando que no hubiera nadie

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

=POV Naruto=

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habíamos llegado a este mundo tan retorcido, habíamos empezado una purga de demonios, pero lamentablemente no importaba cuantos matáramos aparecían más de todas las edades y tan perversos como los primeros, curioso hacia lo mismo que los aldeanos me hacían, solo que estos si les quedaban el nombre

Las armas habían sido un problema, no había kunais en el pueblo y nosotros no teníamos, me pregunto cómo eran las armas de este mundo, tuvimos que improvisar, Sasuke era bueno Haciendo armas improvisadas, el problema caía en que teníamos que tener cuidado con la sangre así como usar otras armas para cazar, según Sasuke avía visto que los animales no se infectaban, pero era mejor no arriesgarse

Dividimos la ciudad, aislándola con un grueso alambre que encontramos en una tienda de la cual obtuvimos muchas de nuestras armas, también usamos muchas de esas extrañas carrosas de metal, con estos cuerpos fue una hazaña titánica, no podíamos cerrar las entradas pero teníamos 2 cuadras sin demonios en la cual podíamos descansar, pero no sabíamos que en este día cambiaría nuevamente nuestras vidas

=Fin POV=

En el techo de lo que fue una tienda que se encontraba tableteada, se podía ver a un par de niños uno pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y otro rubio el cual estaba tomando el sol recostado en el suelo

-Naruto, deja de holgazanear te toca vigilar-dijo el niño pelinegro el cual veía al rubio que estaba en echado sobre una toalla como si estuviera en la playa

-sabes que soy un censor?-pregunto el pequeño niño rubio-y adivina también puede hacer el jutzu multi clones de sombras, así que descuida-dijo fanfarrón sacando le una vena en la frente del azabache

-sabes que tenemos que ahorrar chakra por si surge algo, nuestro cuerpo no está produciendo chakra como debería, literal regresamos a ser unos niños con un cuerpo que no sabe usar el chakra al 100%-regaño Sásuke a Naruto el cual solo desvió la mirada-es por eso que estas allí verdad se te olvido-volvía recriminar al rubio el cual se tensó confirman sus sospechas-cielos nunca cambiaras-dijo esto último cubriendo su rostro con una mano

-Hollé claro que sí, yo seré algún día HOKAGE-grito a los 4 vientos olvidándose de las circunstancias

-Hollé de una ve bajemos para que nos muerdan-dijo sarcástico Sasuke quien veía irritado a su amigo

-je, perdón-dijo divertido el rubio-además ellos están entretenidos con un grupo que encontraron refugiados en aquel edificio que parece prisión-dijo deprimido debido a los recuerdos de un clon que recién llegaban-y ya sé cuáles eran las armas de este mundo y cómo funcionan-

Sasuke al ver el estado del rubio solo se deprimió, el sabia de ante mano que tenía traumas más severos que los suyos de la infancia y estas circunstancias solo hacían revivirlos

-así y cómo funcionan-pregunto esperando que su deprecio pasara

Haciendo que olvido los recuerdos del clon, este se dirigió a una caja que estaba cerca de la puerta que los llevaba adentro de la tienda, de esta saco una media escuadra de metal muy grueso y con un hoyo en la parte más larga, e imitando lo vio, Naruto saco el cartucho de la pistola, y se la paso al azabache

Sasuke veía aquella pieza con curiosidad

-no sé su nombre, pero esas cosas salen disparadas con esto-mostrando la escuadra/pistola-y tiene la fuerza de una flecha con chakra pero son muy ruidosas-

-eso no nos servirá-dijo analítico mientras veía la punta de la bala

A lo lejos sonó un extraño trueno, el cual era el eco de los balazos del lugar donde estuvo hace poco el clon, confirmando lo dicho por Sasuke de la desventaja

* * *

Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta nuestros infantilizados protagonistas eran vigilados con unos ojos analíticos llenos de envidia y esperanza, así como cierto porte de locura

* * *

=Fuera del pueblo=

Cerca de las montañas que rodeaban al poblado se podía ver una pareja quien veía, como aquellos seres gozaban torturando y violando a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes

-bueno eso los mantendrá ocupados unos días en el centro-dijo un hombre con binoculares, este era de complexión delgada y una frondosa barba, también ocupaba unos lentes

-sí pero hasta cuando, no somos los únicos buscando probaciones-dijo la mujer quien tenía unos binoculares observando el como la hija de uno de sus viejos vecinos, quien tenía una enorme cruz roja en la cara, empalaba a un bebé, en la punta de una lanza, así como a un niño más joven que ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, frente a los padres de los infantes que eran violados por 2 obesos

-bueno ya me dio náuseas regresemos-dijo el castaño quien con cuidado empezó a alejarse de su pequeño observador

Mientras veía como la mujer se acercaba un niño el cual jugaba con una barra, esta solo le toco el hombro y el niño sé levanto y empezó a seguir a su madre

-sabes Cindy, Patrick se podría quedar con Tom y Kelly, en el escondite-pregunto el hombre viendo como la mujer se le quedaba viendo seriamente-olvida lo que dije-se apresuró a contestar

-Stan, lo único que necesito es un rifle y a Patrick a mí dalo-con eso dicho siguió su camino dejando al castaño con la palabra en la boca

-yo solo me refería a que siempre lo termina cargando-dijo divertido a nadie en particular mientras empezaba a seguir a la mujer

* * *

=Con nuestros protagonistas=

-Bueno entonces hay que decidir si nos quedaremos o iremos a explorar este mundo-dijo Sasuke el cual comía de una lata de elote enlatado

-bueno tú mismo lo dijiste, esto debe de estar pasando en todo el mundo-contesto Naruto mientras intentaba leer la etiqueta de un vaso de que extrañamente le recordaba a su comida instantánea favorita

-comete tus vegetales-agrego su compañero mientras veía como el rubio no había tocado su comida-sabes que aquí no podemos ponernos exigentes-

-ya lo sé pero asta cuando deberemos seguir comiendo esto, quiero carne-se quejó cual niño chiquito

-pues sin tomar en cuenta que todo embutido que encontramos ya estaba a medio comer-dijo recordando como hace unos días habían encontrado un supermercado saqueado y pequeños roedores devorando lo descompuesto-nunca a excepción que quieras ir a pescar a ese rio verde que huele a muerte o tener suerte que esos demonios no haiga ahuyentado a los últimos ciervos-

-solo, digo que me gustaría tener todavía mi pergamino con rammen-confeso Naruto quien empezaba a comer

-crees que yo no extraño una buena comida caliente-agrego Sasuke olvidándose de su situación-por cierto podrías revisar la zona-

-solo porque puedo hacer clones no significa que no me canse-reprocho el rubio

-me refería una revisada rápida con tu habilidad sensorial para saber cuántos demonios hay-contesto irritado

-oh...-contesto mientras empezaba a canalizar su chakra y este expulsó una pequeña corriente de aire

* * *

En la mente de Naruto se podía ver un mapa del pueblo, mientras lentamente una pequeña área era iluminada para seguir con otra, así como una pequeña presencia en un edificio cercano y otras tres fuera del pueblo, al salir de ese estado, callo jadeante por el esfuerzo

-solo queda un grupo de sobrevivientes, el más grande, el que se esconde en aquella vieja edificación, una familia está saliendo del pueblo y un sujeto que está en aquella torre-dijo señalando una iglesia que estaba semi quemada, el segundo hacía referencia a Stan y Cindy así como el hijo de esta, el último mencionado solo se tensó al momento que señalo el niño a su dirección

-qué me dices de los demonios, alguno cerca-pregunto Sasuke mientras tomaba un par de cuchillos de carnicero

-no, pero volvió a aumentar sus números, ya llegaron a 100-dijo deprimido al no poder hacer nada

-ya veo en un momento ya no los podremos enfrentarlos con estos cuerpos-menciono esto mostrando como sus suministros iban en descenso

-así que no hay de otra-dijo Naruto quien se terminó la lata que tenía en sus manos

-así es, prepara las cosas-menciono el azabache quien tomo un bote de gasolina y unas cuerdas-iré a preparar las trampas-dijo mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin

Sin ánimos el pequeño rubio empezó a acomodar las cosas esenciales en una mochila, mientras se guardaba en sus bolsillos pequeñas varillas con demasiada punta

Con Sasuke se podía ver como jalaba unos barriles de los cuales salían unas mechas y los bajaba por un hoyo en el suelo el cual daba a la cañería del pueblo y los empezaba a llevar por el

* * *

Mientras que los pequeños ninjas se preparaban, en un edifico cercano se podía ver como un hombre bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia

-esas habilidades, no son normales-se decía a sí mismo-esto se lo debo que decir a Joseph-decía con una sonrisa torcida-hace 3 meses empezó el apocalipsis y hace 2 vimos a un ángel azul descender a las afueras del pueblo-pensaba analítico-y ahora esos 2 niños con habilidades para matar demonios-con esto último lo dijo con una expresión a locura-nuestros salvadores-

-Dos ángeles para que nos salven y nos cuiden-grito desquiciado mientras sin saber que estos gritos llamaron la atención de algo que se escondía entre unos arbustos

Sin perder tiempo este se dirigió hacia la una iglesia la cual tenía una parte quemada, mientras aquel ser que se escondía entre los arbustos lo empezaba a seguir

* * *

Regresando con nuestros protagonistas principales se podía ver como estos se preparaban para su salida

-Bien hay que esperar que anochezca, ellos dependerán de antorchas para ver-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba un par de cuchillos de carnicero y los ponía en una mesa frente a el-tendremos la ventaja-

-que aremos si...-intento decir pero fue callado

-sé que funcionara y recuerda no podemos hacer nada más a excepciona de protegernos a nosotros mismos-dijo decidido-Naruto no podemos exponernos a infectarnos, este no es nuestro mundo ni mucho menos nuestro deber, nosotros somos de konoha y no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le pase por querer ser héroes de otro mundo-dijo firme asiendo que el rubio asintiera

-sí y lo dice el que escapo de su aldea, no lo puedo creer-dijo bromista ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del azabache

-Theme-murmuro divertido, al menos sabía que su "hermano" se esforzaba, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, no podían arriesgarse a andar salvando a todo aquel que se encontraban en su camino, no como antes lo hacía Naruto, en este mundo eso sería como cometer suicidio

* * *

Cayendo la tarde se podía ver como Sasuke y Naruto saltaban de techo en techo, las calles estaban vacías pero era mejor no arriesgarse

* * *

=POV Naruto=

No me agradaba el plan de Sasuke, pero él era el que había estado al frente en todo esto, me gustaría decir que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor pero sería mentir

-Naruto preparado-Sasuke se debutó frente a mí mientras sacaba aquella escuadra y sujetándola con ambas manos, jalo el gatillo y casi se va hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo

Me tuve que tapar los oídos, el eco había hecho su trabajo los había llamado

=Fin POV =

* * *

=POV Sasuke=

Mis manos vibraban, la explosión del arma era muy fuerte para mis pequeñas manos, una razón más para odiar este tamaño

Pero funciono, aquellos demonios habían mordido el anzuelo, venían como un enjambre de abejas a su panal

-Naruto Listo, recuerda-voltee a ver al asustado rubio, no sé qué tanto le recordaba su infancia, pero sin duda tenía que sobre ponerse-hay que llevarlos al escondiste para mandarlos al infierno-le dije mientras desaparecíamos en un Shunshin y aparecíamos detrás de ellos

-hey, estúpidos-gritamos fuertemente haciendo que voltearan estos sin pensarlo de más volvían a abalanzarse sobre nosotros

-algo anda mal-dijo Naruto viendo la cantidad de demonios frente a nosotros

-a que te refieres-

-esta la mayoría pero faltan unos 20 tal vez 15-dijo preocupado

-si podemos eliminar la mayoría sería igual de bueno-intente animarlo, sin duda era preocupante, pero no podía salir perfectamente este plan

=Fin POV=

* * *

Dentro de aquella iglesia se podía ver como esta se había vuelto una fortaleza, todas las bancas habían sido puestas para bloquear la entrada así como para limitar un pequeño tramo para unos caballos, el grupo que aquí se escondía era muy numeroso, fácilmente alcanzaban los 50 y la mayoría era de una sola familia.

Cuando había comenzado la "invasión", había tardado unas semanas en alcanzarlos en su granja, antes de que todo empezara se dedicaban a criar caballos para carreras, los demás sobrevivientes eran feligreses de aquel templo que habían acudido buscando su salvación, pero claramente esta nunca llego

En el campanario del templo se podía ver a una joven chica, su cabello rubio se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo, una camisa de algodón roja, unos pantalones vaqueros así como una botas cafés, en sus manos se podía ver una escopeta cargada lista para matar

=POV =

Otro día en este asqueroso pueblo, siempre me había gustado el campo, espacios abiertos y sentir la briza, según mi difunto abuelo yo me parecía a mi abuela, una Yegua salvaje, que añora la libertad, a diferencia de mis demás hermanas yo sabía montar a caballo así como el ocupar la escopeta, pese a los reclamos de mi padre ya que según él; una mujer solo tenía que saber cocinar y limpiar la casa como mis hermanas y mi madre

Mi madre nunca decía nada ella era extremadamente sumisa con él, nunca decía nada ni lo contradecía, ni siquiera cuando los encontró a mi padre y a mi hermana mayor Emily revolcándose como perros, y no solo con ella, también con Hannah que era 2 años mayor que yo, solo me pregunto en que tiempo saltaría sobre Kayleen quien era la más joven

Se preguntaran por qué no me ha tocado a mí, pues es gracias a mi tío que en paz descanse, tanto el cómo mi abuelo me educaron como si fuera un niño sabía defenderme, pero la verdadera razón era que yo era protegida por él y mis hermanos, era su exoneración por no poder ayudar a nuestras demás hermanas

En fin ahora lo único que me preocupaba ahora era vigilar

Según mi padre este era el apocalipsis y que solo los elegidos/"sobrevivientes" entrarían al cielo, mi familia ara muy conservadora y temerosa de dios, bueno a excepción de mi tío él era diferente creía en la evolución, a diferencia de mi padre con quien siempre se peleaba por temas sin sentido como ese

Él era militar y estaba de descanso cuando empezó esto, gracias a él teníamos más armas ya que recibió una señal que su base había sido atacada cuando había empezado el infierno, por suerte todas las armas estaban bajo un compartimento protegido con contraseña y él la tenía, según sé su teniente era una mujer y eran amantes pese a que ella estaba casada, no supe que fue de ella solo que gracias a ella se volvió imposible para cualquiera obtener las armas, aún recuerdo como murió mi tío...

* * *

=Flash Back=

Después de un mes él me había salvado de unos de esos cruzados, nombre que les quedaban muy bien por aquella cicatriz tan simbólica, en fin yo me había separado del grupo al estar buscando un caballo que se había separado de nosotros

Cuando lo encontré este estaba siendo comido por unos perros o al menos eso parecían

Al enderezarse en dos patas pude ver que eran cruzados que se cubrían con la piel de perros, y era lo único que llevaban encima a excepción de unos collares que pasaban sobre la piel del perro que seguía fresca

-UNA PERRITA QUE BIEN A JUGAR-dijo el más alto, este a comparación de los demás tenía un tinturó con 2 hachas pequeñas así como 2 collares colgando de este y con chasquido de sus dedos los demás se abalanzaron sobre mí

Empecé a correr por mi vida, tenía que llegar con los demás, pero el miedo que sentía no me dejaba recordar el camino.

-UNA PERRITA/ME LA QUIERO COGER/TE VOY A CAGAR EN TU BOCA PUTA-oía los gritos de mis perseguidores, cada grito me asustaba mas solo podía oír el latido de mi corazón, nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

Pero para mí mala suerte llegue frente a unos rápidos profano y muy ancho, sin donde correr, me volteo a ver a mis perseguidores

Estos ya se encontraban detrás de mí, babeando cual perros, yo retrocedí, pero una pequeña piedra que sobre salía del pasto me hizo caer, y como si fuera una invitación el primero me salto encima...

(BANGG)

Este caía de espaldas con la cabeza despedazada, al oír el balazo volteo buscando a mi salvador

Encontrando a mi tío de rodillas con su rifle apuntándoles, con su amigable sonrisa que siempre me regalaba, sin esperar más los otros 2 se le abalanzaron sobre él, olvidándome completamente

-JAJAJA, OTRA PERRA-grito el gordo de los cruzados, y sin quitar la vista de su objetivo

(BANGG)

Justo en el pecho y cual rociador salpicaba su sangre por todas partes y sin dejar de reír intentaba enderezarse mientras se atragantaba con su misma lengua

-te dije que no te alejaras de mi pequeña-dijo divertido mientras con su rifle le daba en la cabeza al otro

-lo siento tío Oliver-recuerdo todavía como vestía, su uniforme militar verde con su chamara abierta, dejando ver un trabajado abdomen que remarcaba su playera blanca, de su cuello colgaba sus placas de soldado, pero en eso reaccione-tío eran 3-

Pero cuando lo dije el otro había salió de entre los arboles a su lado, no me acuerdo en que momento se ocultó, pero ahora lo tenía encima intentando morder su cuello

Seguía inmóvil por el miedo, mi tío no podía tomar su rifle, pero de su cinturón saco un cuchillo de caza y se lo incrusto en el cuello del cruzado, que empezaba a vomitar sangre sobre mi tío

Pero en ese momento no me fije como le había entrado a la boca

Cuando se lo quitó de encima el cuerpo inerte del cruzado, se enderezó y se me quedo viendo, pero esta no era su habitual mirada amable, esta era de preocupación, pánico

Rápidamente llevo su mano a su cuello y se arrancó sus placas y me dijo;

-Addy, mi Addy recuerda que te quiero y que jamás dejare de cuidarte, ya sea que este o no contigo, tienes que ser fuerte-dijo mientras me las lanzaba-hazme un favor cuida a la familia y no dejes que tu padre te domine-dijo mientras tomaba su rifle y me apunto, pese a que su agarre temblaba, mientras empezaba a sonreír desquiciada mente

-Cuida... te... PUTA-grito mientras en un movimiento se puso el arma bajo la mandíbula y disparaba

El ruido del balazo resonaba en mi cabeza asustada, me acerque empezando a mover lo con desesperación

-tío Oliver, tío... TÍO... -grite fuertemente sin fijarme como por detrás de mí llegaba el último cruzado y el que comandaba a los demás con sus hachas en manos, sus pasos eran pesados

Pero no me voltee, solo esperaba mi muerte, pero algo que me sorprendía fue ver como en el rostro muerto de mi tío se empezaba a formarse una cicatriz

Y como si su mano me guiara tome su rifle y sin basilar dispare, dándole en la cabeza al ultimo cruzado, mi mente estaba en blanco jamás había tomado una vida, incluso cuando invadieron nuestra granja mi tío había tomado mi escopeta y le empiezo a disparar aquella vez

Mis manos temblaban seguía el cosquilleo del disparo, me sujete las manos y empecé a rezar por mi tío, incluso en su último momento él me había protegido

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

En fin sin duda él me protegerá, después de todo él me lo prometió, él era como mi ángel guardián y ahora estaría protegiéndome y viéndome desde el cielo, él tiene razón no es el apocalipsis o al menos no aun

=Fin POV =

Aquella chica rubia acariciaba una placa cromada del ejército que colgaba de su cuello con la leyenda; "OLIVER PRATT, 571808, R. D. K. C., BL. GR. O"

-ADDY, baja querida tu padre está llamando a una reunión-se oyó una voz femenina desde las escaleras

Addy guardo las placas abajo de su camisa y poniendo la escopeta al hombro, empezó a bajar de su posición de vigía

Cuando se unió al enorme grupo de abajo, el cual se encontraba rodeando a su padre, podía ver las expresiones de todos, se extrañó ya que era una que no había visto desde que había empezado la "invasión", estar era de ESPERANZA y FELICIDAD

Al ver a uno de sus hermanos cerca esta se le acerco con la duda

-Matthew, que pasa-pregunto Addy a su hermano mayor, este se volteó a verla y lá tomo de la muñeca y la alejo del grupo para poder hablar

-lo que pasa es que Máx asegura que encontró a dos niños con dones divinos escondidos en un supermercado-dijo Matthew señalando a un hombre delgado con una gorra roja y una barba sucia

-como que poderes divinos-pregunto confundida

-Pues...-

* * *

=Flash Back=

Se podía ver en la puerta a Matthew sirviendo de cadenero con una escopeta, a lo lejos vio como llegaba corriendo aquel hombro que aseguraba haber visto descender un ángel a las afueras del pueblo cuando explotaba una planta nuclear, la segunda según los habitantes del pueblo

Según él era azul y que gracias a el bloqueo la segadora luz de la explosión nuclear

-Máx, te esperaba más ha rato-pregunto divertido el Pratt, no era un secreto que aquel escuálido hombre era un cobarde, así como un pervertido, ya había sido golpeado por su padre al intentar espiar a su esposa cuando se bañaba

-Los encontré-dijo con felicidad el desalineado hombre

-que a los cruzados-dijo encañonando el arma listo para residir cálida mente a su "invitados"

-no a los ángeles-dijo serio mientras alzaba las manos, como si hiciera una reverencia al cielo

-espera no decías que era uno y gigante-dijo burlón de las reacciones del hombre

-sí pero parece que son 2, un par de niños que son capases de matar a los demonios-dijo mientras apuntaba por el camino del que venía, en el cual se podía ver empalado a una señora con su estómago abierto y adentro la cabeza mutilada de un niño, un anciano y una joven, todos con un pene en la boca ensangrentados y con signos de descomposición

Matthew solo contuvo las ganas de vomitar esa imagen la había estado viendo desde hace un mes que lo habían puesto en aquella entrada decido a que su anterior vigía murió, al perder la cabeza y ser puesta dentro de aquella mujer por un cruzado

-y como sabes que los pueden matar-pregunto siguiéndole la corriente

-uno es omnipresente, lo he visto en barias partes, en barias al mismo tiempo-afirmo con asombro sin notar como el joven Pratt aguantaba la risa

-y el otro puede volar-pregunto Matthew divertido

-sí-afirmo para el asombro del joven, sin saber que Máx se refería que saltaba de techo en techo-tengo que hablar con tu padre-

Al oír eso recordó cuando lo golpeo

-está bien pero tendremos que llamar a una reunión, solo espera a que lleguen los otros dos que salieron-Matthew dijo viendo como Máx asentía

=2 horas después=

Con todos reunidos alrededor de Máx para oír lo que tenía que decir, Joseph (padre) se para frente a el

-bien que querías decirnos-dijo con veneno en su voz, odiaba a aquel hombre, nadie sabía por qué aunque muchos aseguraban que fue por lo que paso hace una semana, cuando intento espiar a la mujer de este

-encontré donde están los ángeles-hablo con voz alta llamando la atención de todos y las risas de los más jóvenes

-silencio-hablo autoritario el auto proclamado líder, Joseph-como estas seguro de eso, primero afirmabas que era uno enorme y ahora dices que son 2-dijo fastidiados por las estupideces que decía Máx

-encontré donde están los ángeles-hablo con voz alta llamando la atención de todos y las risas de los más jóvenes

-silencio-hablo autoritario el auto proclamado líder, Joseph-como estás seguro de eso, primero afirmabas que era uno enorme y ahora dices que son 2-dijo fastidiados por las destupieses que decía Máx

-si, no sé por qué pero son 2 niños uno rubio y otro de cabello azabache, he visto como matan demonios, uno puede estar en muchas partes a la vez y el otro es capaz de volar-dijo mientras manoteaba de un lado a otro

-y como sabes que no alucinas-hablo una señora que cargaba una niña de 5 años

-porque dejaron toda una calle con los demonios muertos-contesto Máx al ver como la mujer lo veía con desconfianza-padre usted me confesó que también había visto al ángel también cuando llego-

Con lo dicho todos voltearon a ver como el líder espiritual de la comunidad desviaba la vista, Joseph al ver la reacción del padre este se le acerco

-padre es cierto-pregunto esperando una respuesta

-ahh!-suspiro profundamente-es verdad, antes que explotara la planta nuclear vi como del cielo un gran destello se hacía presente, y de este salía un enorme objeto azul-afirmo el padre asombrando a todos-lo vi descender a las afueras del pueblo-

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado por lo oído a excepción de Joseph

-pero porque no dijo nada-pregunto un anciano del grupo

-porque cuando lo vi el enorme destello de la explosiona me segó momentáneamente-dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-, pero cuando recupere la visión veía como este se desasía... solo... solo quedaban los huesos los cuales se convertían en polvo-dijo aterrado al pensar que aquel ángel moría, frente a sus ojos

Todo el mundo solo bajo la cabeza al pensar que era alguna señal del fin de todo pero, a excepción del Pratt quien parecía el gato que se había comido al canario

-pero si lo que dice Máx es cierto significa que aquel ángel solo se estaba trasformando en esos niños-dijo la misma mujer que lo había cuestionado, quien parecía que había unido los puntos entre las historias animando a todos mientras el patriarca de los Pratt dibujaba una sonoriza retorcida

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

Fuera de la iglesia se podía ver como un pequeño grupo de cruzados empezaban a rodear la estructura

Mientras dentro se podía ver como todos empezaban a alabar a su señor por enviar a sus salvadores, mientras los más jóvenes de la familia Pratt, observaban como su padre empezaba a tramar algo

-qué crees que planee-pregunto Addy

-no sé, algo para proteger a la familia-contesto el mayor de todos

-eso espero-volvía a decir la joven

-todo lo que ha hecho es para protegernos-reprendió Joseph (hijo) a su hermana

-creen que quiera ir a buscar a aquellos niños-contesto Addy, mientras veía como su padre empezaba a llamar la atención de todos los demás

-posiblemente-dijo serio mientras se dirigía hacia su padre

-que sucede padre-hablo con respeto a su progenitor Joseph (hijo)

-si esos niños realmente son enviados de dios, nuestro deber es venerarlos y cuidarlos-hablo en voz alta mientras empezaba a traer un rifle, llamando la atención de los demás refugiados, empezando a traer gente a su causa

-yo iré contigo padre-se apresuró a hablar quien rápidamente fue por su escopeta

-no hijo tú quédate y cuida a tus hermanos-lo detuvo rápidamente

-será como desees-debuto su acción cual perro amaestrado

Para Addy no era difícil saber que planeaba su padre, él siempre ha sido un controlador, sin duda quería buscar a los supuestos ángeles y manipularlos, volverlos fieles a él como lo había hecho con los demás miembros de sobrevivientes que habían encontrado en la iglesia, o quizás en eliminarlos si es que eran un peligro para sí mismo, sin duda era eso, los pecados que cargaba serian expuestos si es que en realidad eran ángeles

Ya habiendo unido un grupo de "búsqueda", se dirigieron justo por la misma puerta en donde Matthew vigilaba, pero cuando Máx abrió la puerta un zapapico le fue enterrado en el abdomen, en shock lentamente giro hacia dónde provenía encontrando un rostro muy sonriente con una cruz roja trabándole el rostro

Lentamente Max se desplomó alertando a los demás, al ver como este caía con el zapapico solo retrocedieron asustados, lentamente por el marco de la puerta entraba un sujeto con un uniforme de policía, en su rostro se podía ver una enorme sonrisa torcida y una enorme cicatriz roja en forma de cruz que atravesaba su rostro

Este saco el zapapico del cuerpo del cadáver y volvió a clavarlo en la cabeza, se lanzó a la mas cercana, una señora robusta (gorda) que era la mas cercana, pero antes que lanzara el letal golpe a la señora que se encontraba en shock

(BANGGGHH)

La explosión de la pólvora resonó por toda la iglesia lastimando los oídos de todos por el fuerte eco producido por la expulsión de una bala que se incrustó en la cabeza del sonriente cruzado que caía muerto a un metro de la mujer

Todos voltearon hacia Addy quien sostenía el arma que había eliminado al policía, su padre tenía una sonrisa forzada, pece que ah el nunca le gusto la idea que ella aprendiera a manejar un arma, ella era muy buena así como Joseph y Matthew

Un valiente se acercó a la puerta buscando algún cruzado más pero para su infortunio por la calle que daba frente al templo se podía ver a otros 8 cruzados con herramientas manchadas de sangre, corriendo hacia ellos, rápidamente serró la puerta y la atranco, esperando a que estos no lo hayan seguido

-por su culpa saben que estamos aquí-grito alterado mientras señalaba a la joven Pratt, quien dio un paso hacia adelante lista para callarlo

-ella los salvó a quedarse quietos como imbéciles-dijo su padre poniéndose frente a ella, y con lo dicho nadie más se atrevió a decir algo

(PUN, PUN, PUN)

Cientos de golpes empezaron a resonar en la puerta

-ellos seguían a este-hablo Matthew mientras pateaba al policía cruzado

-es cierto ahora lo más importante es eliminar a los que están afuera, Addy a la torre cúbrenos por si hay más-ordenó su padre mientras tomaba un machete, y se dirigía hacia otra entrada-Joseph conmigo, Matthew ayúdanos-

con la orden dada la joven Pratt se dirigió hacia la torre para servir de francotiradora, mientras Matthew tomaba una escopeta y la encañonaba hacia la puerta mientras su hermano se preparaba para habría

* * *

En la torre se podía ver como la rubia intentaba fijar a los cruzados que intentaban derribar la puerta pero está en un muy mal ángulo...

(BANGG)

Pero a lo lejos se oyó el eco de un disparo, que resonó por todos lados, la noche empezaba a caer su vista disminuiría pero tenía que estar pendiente a que no llegara nadie más

Rápidamente busco el origen del disparo, pero no encontró nada, pero un ruido atrás de ella, la hizo girar encañonando su arma lista para eliminar a su presa pero...

-Addy-dijo asustada una pequeña castaña rojiza quien cargaba una mochila

-Kayleen, por dios habla antes de entrar por poco te disparo-dijo asustada la rubia al ver como casi mataba a su hermana menor

-me dijo mama que te trajera más municiones-dijo mientras sacaba una caja llena de municiones de la mochila

-que fue ese disparo-pregunto mientras miraba como empezaba a oscurecer

-demonios, no tengo forma de darles-dijo preocupada al seguir intentando eliminar a los cruzados, pero se tranquilizó al oír como su hermano y su padre los eliminaban

-Addy-pregunto tímida la niña llamando la atención de su hermana-es difícil disparar-pregunto dudosa a preguntar

-por qué-sin basilar contesto, mientras veía como la niña solo bajo la cabeza como si la hubiera regañado severamente-no mucho pero debes de tener fuerza para sujetar bien el arma ya que si no lo haces te puede dislocar el hombro-suavizo su expresión mientras le contestaba, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer eso mimo pregunto a su tío Oliver cuando era mucho más chica que ella

Pero antes que pudieran preguntar el por qué su duda...

(BOOMMMM!...)

Una enorme columna de humo así como la brillante flama debajo de esta se hacía presente a lo lejos en el pueblo

Las enormes llamas eran visibles desde la torre donde se encontraban, lamentablemente así como el fuego que iluminaba la oscura noche, el cual empezaba a consumir las viviendas cercanas y avanzar hacia ellos...

* * *

Continuara...

Sig. Capitulo; Ángeles en el Infierno

* * *

Tras mucho tiempo he vuelto a escribir el siguiente cap, bueno e aclarar que iniciara ligeramente floja y después se ira abriendo y volviendo más explícita y un agradecimiento especial a Yoshuco por decirme que lo haga como quiera ya que si no me contenerla y no se apreciaría el estilo CROSSED


	3. Cap 2

Capítulo 2…

Fic basado en la obra literaria de Gore y horror de Garth Ennis & Jacen Burrows y de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic está inspirado en el Fic de Tormentus (Crossed: Race to survive),

Nota; aclaratoria, esta obra no tiene relación con la obra de Tormentus a excepción de ciertos aspectos que he de admitir que me parecieron buenos, aclaro que no es una copia ni plagio por futuros mal entendidos

ADVERTENCIA; esta historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte, gore, sexo explícito así como escenas de violación explicita, racismo y marginacíon social, absténgase de leer si es menor de edad... (aja, y los niños promiscuos le hacen caso a "las ventanas de si no tienes 18+ no entres")

* * *

Reviews;

Saigo Linnear; Te la recomiendo, y gracias con tu apoyo.

alexsennin9999; En principio, gracias por el apoyo, y si se supone que naruto era maltratado en la aldea de niño y jamás explicaron quien lo cuido de pequeño o lo que sufría

Yoshuco; Gracias por el voto de confianza y el apoyo

(Línea)

Anteriormente en...

(BOOMMMM!...)

Una enorme columna de humo así como la brillante flama debajo de esta, se hacía presente a lo lejos en el pueblo

La enorme llamarada era visible desde la torre donde se encontraban, lamentablemente así como el fuego que iluminaba la oscura noche, el cual empezaba a consumir los edificios cercanos y avanzar hacia ellos...

* * *

Capítulo 2; Ángeles en el Infierno

* * *

La tienda ardía intensamente mientras entre los barrotes de las ventanas se podía ver reír y retorcerse a los "demonios" intentando alcanzar a los dos niños

-me acorde cuando me disparaste una Gōkakyū no Jutsu-dijo nostálgico el rubio con cierto toque de reproche

-cuantas veces quieres que te pida perdón-contesto el azabache quien veía su obra arder

-te diré cuando sea suficiente-agrego Naruto quien con un ligero codazo a Sasuke ambos empezaron su huida a lo profundo del bosque

* * *

=Iglesia=

En el campanario se podía ver a Addy quien gracias al fuego pudo ver a vario cruzados acercarse, pudiéndoles dar un disparo justo en la frente a cada uno de ellos ganando mucho tempo, pero al levantar su mirada vio como a lo lejos dos pequeñas siluetas se alejaban del fuego, pese a la claridad dada por este, solo vio unos ligeros borrones moverse

-Kayleen, abisales a los demás que tenemos que huir por el fuego-le dijo addy a su hermana mientras, metía las municiones de vuelta a la mochila y se las daba

Cuando Kayleen bajo volvió a la vista hacia la calle donde su hermano y padre seguían atacando a los cruzados, con fría mirada apunto a su padre quien sin saber, estaba en la mira de la rubia, tentada a jalar el gatillo...

-tienes mucha suerte-dijo mientras bajaba su arma-'que habrán sido esas siluetas'-pensó lo último mientras colocaba el arma a un lado y guardaba sus cosas para bajar de su puesto

* * *

=afuera del pueblo=

A las afueras del pueblo se podía ver como un pequeño grupo de cruzados se dirigían hacia una mina abandonada, atraídos por un ligero resplandor que salia de esta, sin que el guardia en turno viera detrás de él llegaban 4 cruzados quienes lo veían con felicidad...

* * *

=Con los Shinobis=

Con Sasuke y Naruto corrían por las calles llevando consigo unas mochilas en sus espaldas, mientras pasaban por el parque del pueblo donde hace unas horas era la mayor concentración de "demonios", pero en su lugar solo quedaban tiendas de campaña echan a base de piel humana y huesos, así como varios cuerpos empalados, entre los cuales o que otro soltaba una ligera convulsión, por el rabillo del ojo Sasuke veía como su amigo bajaba la velocidad y observaba esa carnicería

Muy poca gente sabía los horrores que el rubio vivió de niño pero claro está que jamás llegaron tan lejos, pero claro eso no evitaba que pensara que le pudo haber pasado lo mismo por no haber sido por el tercer hokage

-NARUTO CORRE, SEGÚN EL MAPA HAY MAS CIUDADES ALREDEDOR DE AQUÍ Y ESA FUMAROLA ES UNA INVITACIÓN PARA ESAS COSAS-grito Sasuke quien hacia reaccionar al uzumaki-'cielos, parece que retrocedió a su infancia realmente'-

-lo.. lo ciento.., me distraje-contesto naruto un poco ido-'demonios desde que llegamos solo recuerdo a esos infelices'-

((BOMM!...))

((BANNG... BANNG...))

((BANNG... BANNG...))

((BOMM!...))((BOMM!...))

A lo lejos se podía oír los disparos de diferentes armas de fuego, tras una explosión, confundido Naruto volteó a ver al azabache quien no decía nada

Sin que él lo supiera en otro escondite de refugiados también explotaba, por un barril con una mezcla preparada por el Uchiha, con una función en particular, ser el cebo de cualquier "demonio" que recién llegara al pueblo, lo cual sirvió de excelente manera

* * *

=Iglesia=

Con su padre y hermanos dentro alistaban los caballos y mientras dos hombres quitaban la barricada de la entrada del templo, mientras otros cuantos con arma en mano se preparaban para derribar cualquier cruzado que apareciera pero tras unas cuantas explosiones y abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo estos caerían como ovejas descarriadas unos a la puerta y otros a donde se oían otras explosiones

Addy curiosa bajo del caballo y corrió al campanario seguida de su padre quien le gritaba que subiera a los caballos, addy una vez arriba...

Joseph al subir al campanario vio cómo su hija le ofrecía unos binoculares mientras con la mira de su arma veía una dirección

El hombre sin muchas opciones, tomó los binoculares y vio hacia aquella dirección, sus ojos se ampliaron del asombro mientras veía como en lo que fue una escuela ardía y se veía como entraban los cruzados a esta, sin duda dé a ver poder oído hubiera oído gritos de terror de los que se escondían haya

Curioso miró hacia otras 2 lugares, según sabía la comisaria había caído ya pero esta ni ardía, el otro era una tienda

-la tienda fue la primera?-pregunto el hombre, pero si residir repuesta de su hija este volteo molesto-pregunte cuál fue la primera-dijo con autoridad obligando a contestar a Addy

-la tienda, pero...-dijo la rubia quien se preguntaba si decirle lo visto a su padre-parece que los cruzados perseguían a alguien que lo provoco-mintió la chica mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y empezaba a defender

Dejando a Joseph confundido...

* * *

En la copa de un árbol se podía ver dos pequeñas siluetas ver como lentamente el fuego que habían iniciado se propagaba, el más bajo de estatura tenía una mirada de frustración y tristeza mezclada notoria en sus ojos azules, con dolor volteo hacia su amigo quien tenía una mirada fría...

=POV Naruto=

Acaso siempre fue así, o simplemente solo ase lo necesario...

Siempre fue así, frío calculador con pequeños momento de alegría, bueno así vivió mucho tiempo..., no nada justifica esto, si por mí dependiera hubiera usado lugares deshabitados, con solo pensar en entrar en medio sabio me aterra, si con unos cuantos fue aterrador, la malicia, no solamente era ira y odio, miedo, dolor, frustración y placer, eso y más podía sentir en todo el lugar, no quiere imaginarme con la cantidad que hay ahora...

-bien dobe revisa el área... -que acaba de decir, acaso quiere traumatizan te por el resto de mi viva-necesitamos saber por dónde vienen más-no siempre fue así frío, sin empatía o amabilidad Sasuke actúa como siempre...

Sin mucha opción solo intento concentrarme, pero el miedo no me lo permite, pese a que lo intentase, duras penas podía sentir unas aves escapando del humo así como uno que otro roedor ir pero eso solo se limitaba a unos escasos 40 metros a la redonda, pero...

=Fin POV=

-Naruto que percibes-Sasuke hablo al ver la cara de tensión de su amigo, acaso había muchos?

Y sin que se lo esperara el rubio dio un salto hacia la izquierda y como si vida dependiera en ello saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles, sin muchas opciones empezó a seguirlo

-'ahora que le pasa al dobe'-se preguntaba el Uchiha quien sin muchas opciones evito gritarle al rubio-'maldición tengo un mal presentimiento'-

* * *

=En una vereda del bosque=

Se podía ver a un grupo de supervivientes huir cuesta arriba, huyendo de unos, 20 cruzados quienes avanzaban tranquilos con armas en mano, esperando algún tropiezo o caída de alguno, para poder abalanzársele encima, y ese momento llego

Cuando una mujer de cabello castaño claro quien cargaba a su hija de 9 años, piso mal ocasionando que se torciera el tobillo y collera de lado intentando minimizar el golpe a su hija

-Amy!-dijo un hombre preocupado, al oír el golpe detrás de él, rápidamente volteo solo para ver a la mencionada en el piso con su hija en brazo

-OH... OH, ODIOS!... AAAAAOOOWW...!-decía la joven madre quien intentaba enderezarse pero al revisar su tobillo lo encontró doblado, no se lo rompió pero sin duda lo tenía dislocado

-AMY, QUERIDA VAMOS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ... -dijo el hombre ignorando la expresión de dolor en su rostro

-NO! NO PUEDO, ME DUELE MUCHO, NO PUEDO!-contesto con pesadez y resignación-AMOR, TIENES QUE SALVAR A ARWEN!, DISPÁRAME Y VÁYANSE!-dijo la mujer quien intentaba hacer que la niña la soltara a la fuerza

-NO...!-dijo en shock el hombre al oír el comentario de su esposa, mientras la niña se aferraba a la blusa de su madre

-MI AMOR, LO TIENES QUE HACER!-volvía a insistir a la mujer quien no podía evitar llorar

AWY, NO HARE ESO! NO PUEDO!-contesto con frustración mientras dejaba caer su mochila, y abrasaba a Amy

-JOEL, NO HAY OTRO REMEDIO! PORFAVOR-decía en desesperación por la cobardía de Joel, siempre había sido así, un pacifista, eso lo había atraído desde un inicio de él su tamaño y condición y ese comportamiento, que ahora serbia lo mismo de siempre, para nada, ya sea en su trabajo o algún pleito familiar él se aterra y se bloqueaba con un simple problema

La mente de Joel era un caos, una parte de él, le decía que tomara a su niña y que corriera sin más dejando a su esposa como carnada, quien lo culparía..., pero su cobardía se lo impedía dios lo castigaría, si es que no pensaba en algo más..., la sal...

Cuando huían antes de unirse a su actual grupo que los había abandonado ya, se escondieron en un almacén y por cosas del destino vio el como un cruzado se retorcía al haberle caído un bulto de sal justo en la boca, la cual se había abierto esa era su debilidad, la sal...

-NO!NO!ESCÚCHAME! ESTAREMOS BIEN!-dijo con esperanzas mientras desesperado tomaba su mochila y sacaba un saco de sal que había tomado de aquel almacén desde aquella ocasión, y empezaba a regarlo alrededor de ellos formando un círculo

-NO!-... AMOR... PORFAVOR... PORFAVOR-dijo aterrada Amy al ver como ya casi tenían a los cruzados sobre ellos, con sonrisas burlonas, ni siquiera corrían se burlaban de ellos mientras el que los encabezaba lamia el filo de su hacha

-TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, AWY- dijo Joel con una gran confianza, salvaría a su familia-TODO ESTARÁ BIEN-dijo lo último al ver como los cruzados se habían detenido frente al círculo salado...

El cruzado veía con diversión aquel hombre mientras los demás se morían de la risa, el líder del desquiciado grupo dio un pequeño paso, su pie descalzo se posó sobre la sal que los rodeaba y en un rápido movimiento lanzo o hachazo al pecho, separando los huesos y perforando un pulmón, haciéndole torcer sangre a Joel... cuando saco el arma blanca el pelirrojo hombre callo de rodillas mientras su pulmón se inundaba con el carmesí liquido

Amy solo pudo abrazar a su hija mientras le tapaba los ojos, y esperaba que solamente las mataran rápidamente y fueran por los desgraciados que los habían dejado, pero antes que algo más pasara...

)))(FII~)(FII~)(FII~)(((

El cuerpo del líder cruzado callo de lado mientras uno que otro espasmo sacudía ligeramente su cuerpo, todo el mundo veía el cuerpo de aquel infeliz en el suelo y unas 3 barrillas clavadas en el cuerpo, dos en la cabeza y una en el torso, por inercia Amy volteo su cabeza hacia su derecha justo de dónde venían las varillas, sin fijarse como dos de los cruzados del grupo se le lanzaban encima sin importarle lo sucedido pero dos grandes piedras los interceptaron y los lanzaban lejos de la joven madre

De entre los arboles salió una pequeña silueta de rubios cabellos, y ojos fríos ojos azules mientras, unos cruzados salían corriendo sobre él, pero más rápido delo que podía ver sus ojos este los evadió y sacaba de quien sabe dónde unas pequeñas varillas afiladas y las lanzo a la frente de sus atacantes eliminándolos al instante

El sonido de pisadas, llamó la atención del moribundo Joel quien si poder ya gestionar palabra alguna y su garganta inundaba de sangre, con un sobre esfuerzo volteó al origen del ruido, solo para encontraba un niño de oscuro cabello a lado de su esposa, no tendría nada de malo si no fuera por el hecho que el niño llevaba en su mano una larga y extraña espada, Amy no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, su oscura melena se movía violento por un viento helado que soplaba en la noche

La mujer absorta de lo que veía no se había fijado en que la mano con que le cubría los ojos a su pequeña la había bajado dejando le ver el enfrentamiento, aunque claro Arwen no le prestaba mucha atención al niño rubio que atacaba a otros dos cruzados, sino que veía con un ligero rubor al azabache parado alado de ellas…

* * *

=POV SASUKE=

A donde se dirige, acaso pervivió algo, una sola cosa, solo le pedí una cosa y no puede con ella no me sorprende siempre fue así, desde la academia, no...

'Esto es distinto', me dije a mí mismo mientras lo veía acelerar...

Cuando ya casi lo alcanzaba salto al suelo mientras de sus mangas sacaba unas varillas recubiertas de chakra y como si fueran kunais las lanzo sobre un demonio matando al instante

Salvando a una mujer y su hija, mientras atacaba a los demás

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me pare alado de ellas, mientras sacaba una improvisada katana echo a partir de una cierra, ya sabía que quería hacer Naruto

Salvarlas... acaso no entendía lo que implicaba esto, no podemos relacionarnos con los habitantes de este mundo, no sabe lo que implicaba, enfermedades, contagios y demás...

=FIN POV=

Mientras el rubio confortaba a unos 7 cruzados, los 8 restantes se dirigieron sobre el niño y las dos féminas...

Sasuke al ver como corrían hacia ellos... sin más opción tubo que ayudarle a su compañero, mientras como mucho trabajo envió una pequeña porción de chakra a su improvisada arma, y con un rápido movimiento logro partir por la mitad a dos

Naruto al ver como su amigo estaba cooperando se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro animándolo a continuar, y con sus "kunais" termino a los últimos "demonios"

Amy antes de poder decir algo, sintió como su muslo fue apretado violentamente por una mano, espantada volteo hacia un lado solo para ver al que en un pasado fue su amado esposo, con una sonrisa sádica y sangre en sus labios

-MAL_DI_TA_PU_TA…-dijo Joel antes de que su cara fuera atravesada por una extraña cierra espada, al no poder creer la imagen que veía, esta se desvaneció lentamente, soltando a Arwen quien fue jalada por el azabache y la cargo pegando su rostro a su pecho, para evitar que viera el cuerpo del hombre

Naruto se acercó la mujer para revisarla

-solo se desmallo-dijo mientras revisaba su tobillo-pero tiene torcido el tobillo-

-genial y que aras imagino que piensas dejarlas aquí a su serte-comento el azabache, viendo como Naruto selo se le quedaba viendo

Arwen solo los veía con curiosidad, no entendía ni pio de lo que decían, en la escuela no le habían enseñado todavía otro idioma, pero por el comportamiento de estos parecían discutir

-"por favor ayuden a mi mama, ¿ella está bien?"-hablo con una voz quebrada y lo más claro posible esperando que los dos niños le hicieran caso

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto voltearon a verla, confusos ya que no entendían su lengua, pero su semblante decía mucho

-Sasuke, no me dirás que las dejarías a su suerte-pregunto Naruto quien con un sobre esfuerzo intento ayudar a levantar a la joven madre

El azabache solo bajo la vista para ver a la niña…, un sentimiento que creía olvidado rebroto desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, aquella desesperación de ver a tus padres frente a ti inertes, sin saber que si solo dormían o tú tenías una terrible y cruel pesadilla, sus ojos habían dejado escapar unas lágrimas, sin evitar reflejarse en ella, impotencia debilidad,… odio

-sabes mejor que nadie que soy más fuerte que tu-dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le pasaba a niña y este tomaba por la cintura a la inconsciente mujer y de un movimiento se la puso en el hombro y empezó a caminar con dificultad, dejando a Naruto y Arwen con una cara de con función-y van a venir o que-

Con el último comentario Naruto miro a la niña en sus brazos quien por inercia también lo veía, el rubio le sonrió a Arwen quien le regreso la sonrisa, y empezó a seguir al Azabache, no sin antes dirigirse a unos arbustos en donde momentos antes había escondido una enorme mochila con víveres…

* * *

=Al otro lado del pueblo=

Por una de las entradas del pueblo se podía ver una enorme caravana de vehículos adornados con cuerpos sin vida de personas, animales y uno que otro cruzado o más en específico, cráneos de estos con una extraña erosión rojiza formando la cruz característica de estos...

Mientras por una vereda se podía ver una gran pequeña cantidad de jinetes galopando entre los árboles, con un objetivo en mente, Sobrevivir...

A la cabeza se podía al patriarca de los Pratt, dirigiendo cual rebaño de ovejas a los sobrevivientes y a unos metros atrás sus hijos armados, en caso de cualquier percance posible

Pese a lo habitual Addy iba muy distraída, su mente no podía dejar de analizar lo visto aquellas siluetas y el cómo habían desaparecido, no sabía lo que eran, pero de algo si lo estaba, sea que fuese lo volvería a ver, después de todo pese a que se forzara a creerlo había visto aquella cosa descender del cielo durante la explosión de aquella planta eléctrica...

Continuara…

* * *

Después de mucho aquí está la siguiente parte, no voy a decir más debido a mi falta de responsabilidad y cumplimiento de fechas y pa que me disculpo si ya me conocen.

Nos leemos después, buenas noches, días y tardes.


End file.
